


The Potions Incident that Spurred a First Date

by Affectiion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectiion/pseuds/Affectiion
Summary: Fred Weasley was a very generous man. Blaise Zabini was a very lucky man. Hermione Granger was both.





	The Potions Incident that Spurred a First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> Relationships:  
> Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/Blaise Zabini (and all combinations thereof)
> 
> Summary:  
> Fred Weasley was a very generous man. Blaise Zabini was a very lucky man. Hermione Granger was both.  
> Triggers - handcuffs
> 
> Notes:  
> This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are First Date - Blink 182, and Hermione Granger.  
> The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> I'd like to thank the most wonderful and amazing JadePresley for being my alpha. What I write would make no sense to anyone without her incredible talent. If you haven't read anything by her, where have you been? Go now!
> 
> Update: Thank you so much to the lovely people who voted for this fic in the comp! I came runner-up to one of my personal heroes, so am super thrilled!

* * *

**20 June 2001**

 

Blaise was not typically known as a selfish man. In fact, he was generally regarded as the exact opposite;

he was the on the board of multiple charities, spearheading fundraisers for various causes with his own money. He was kind. He helped old ladies cross the street and owned two rescued kneazles. He was the first of his friends to shout a round at the bar.

 

But when he looked at Hermione Granger it was different.

 

He felt the hot burn of jealousy in his chest and the desire to take what he wanted without hesitation.

 

He wanted Hermione Granger. And he wanted what Hermione Granger had.

 

_Who_ Hermione Granger had.

 

Forbidden love in the middle of war; hidden kisses in deserted corridors, rough hook ups at midnight, and kinky sex under the Quidditch bleachers — Fred Weasley had been the bright spark in a thankless number of years that were otherwise best forgotten.

 

Blaise hadn’t known of his family’s escape plan prior to the battle, so hadn’t been able to warn Fred before the gift his mother had sent Portkeyed him away in the dead of night.

 

A year after the final battle he returned, learning that Fred and Hermione’s foray into dating had begun when she started working at the joke shop months prior.

 

He forced himself to relax, watching as the couple interacted outside the shop. They were arguing about the window display, Hermione trying to get angry while Fred cracked too many jokes to let her. They obviously adored each other.

 

Blaise hadn’t seen Fred in over two years; he’d grown into his gangly body, his once thin arms had filled out, and his biceps bulged impressively.

Hermione though, had softened into womanhood. Blaise admired the curve of her arse in her jeans, and the wild frizz of her hair in the sunlight.

 

Blaise had wanted Hermione for as long as he’d known her. He loved nothing more than intelligence in a partner - which was why he’d been so attracted to both members of the couple in front of him in the first place. However, that was where their similarities ended. Fred was cool, calm, and cheeky. Hermione was fiery, bossy, and loud. Blaise had loved Fred, and so never acted on his attraction to Hermione, although their mutual admiration of her had often been discussed in whispers in empty broom closets.

 

He sipped his tea, admiring the view. He would love to approach the pair, but what would he say? _‘Sorry I disappeared without a word, I still love you. Dump Granger or let her join us, I don’t care which, I just miss you?’_

 

In the end, he didn’t have to say anything - Hermione spotted him and her face brightened. She nudged Fred hard with her elbow, nearly knocking him over. Fred locked eyes with Blaise and paled. He muttered something to Hermione who grinned and shoved him towards the cafe.

 

Fred was across the street, arms around Blaise in seconds. Blaise automatically returned the embrace as Fred almost sobbed, “where the _fuck_ have you been?”

 

Hermione was still grinning broadly across the road, and Blaise somehow knew everything would work out.

 

And it did. An easy truce was reached - Fred would date both Hermione and Blaise, separately. There was no awkwardness- the two, who had never really interacted before, fell into an easy friendship, and were often found together even when Fred was absent.

 

* * *

 

**13 November 2001**

 

_Bang!_

 

“Fuck’s sake, Fred!” Hermione looked down at her — once again — drenched clothes.  “It’s not that hard!” she snapped. “Newt’s Eye _before_ the Rose Essence.” She waved her wand briskly towards her jeans and T-shirt. “ _Scourgify.”_

 

Nothing happened.

 

She cast again, more deliberately this time. “ _Scourgify!”_

 

Again, nothing.

 

“Fred!” Hermione shrieked, throwing her hands up in exasperation, wand nearly flying across the room.

 

Fred bustled into the back room of the shop. “You rang, love?” he grinned, before noticing her soaking outfit. “Shit, what happened this time?” He pulled his wand from his back pocket and began to wordlessly cast charms to clean her up.

 

“I tried that already!” Hermione growled. “You.” She jabbed Fred in the chest with her finger. “You happened, Fred Weasley.”

 

Fred backed off, hands held in supplication. “Love, I swear I didn’t do it!”

 

Hermione’s eyes bulged in disbelief. “Third time this week with that potion you won’t let me look at,” she growled. “Three times you’ve added ingredients in a random order, and I’ve ended up covered in cold, magically-irremovable _goop_!” She caught her voice raising and took a deep breath.

 

She stepped back and sighed. “What are you working on? Tell me and I’ll create a counter-charm. _After_ I get dry.”

 

She stomped up the stairs and let herself into Fred’s room to shower and change - an act she had become very familiar with lately.

 

Fred stared after her, a small grin on his face, and waited.

 

*****

 

Hermione was  _done_ waiting for Fred to let her help. She was going to make an antidote or counter-charm for that damn potion and that was that.

 

Fred had created a potion that, when it inevitably exploded, would attach itself to the nearest person. A great prank, yes. Annoying as hell, also yes. The fact it was unable to be cleaned off by magic was the clincher. Possibly this was the intended purpose of the product. Hermione wasn’t sure, but until she worked out what it really did, she would control what she could.

 

All she wanted to do was find a counter-charm for during the creation process. This was why she was working with Fred and George after all. They were — although they would never admit it — as clever as she was. They had an incredible talent for being able to alter spells, charms, and potions to use them for something new. They brought her in to do the ‘boring’ bits as they called them - the research. But as Hermione was known to do, she burrowed into almost every aspect of the shop, from increasing profits to the creation of charms. She herself wasn’t very creative, but if the boys came up with an idea for a product, she could be counted on to use her skills to help them achieve it. She loved the challenge of her work, and it was much more interesting than her old office job at the Ministry. She enjoyed working with the twins, who brought an air of whimsy to her life - they often joked that any other boss would let her work herself to death, but they were there to make sure she _lived._ Because they were dating, it could sometimes be a challenge for Hermione to work with Fred- particularly because it was hard for Hermione to separate work and home. Luckily, Fred was very good at it.

 

She pushed open the bedroom door on the second floor of the shop, kicking it closed behind her. She didn’t spare the room a glance, now as familiar as her own. Thoughts still spinning about the possibilities of a counter-charm, she raced into the attached bathroom, leaving the door open in her haste, unbuttoning her shirt as she stepped inside. She turned and placed it on the sink, before letting out a loud scream.

 

*****

 

Downstairs, Fred chuckled. “There we go.”

 

He turned dramatically - Severus Snape style, but in lurid green robes - and returned to the storefront to close up.

 

*****

 

Upstairs, Hermione was covering her chest with a small hand towel.

 

“Hello, love.” Blaise was sprawled, bare-chested, against the headboard of the bed, sheet drawn artfully over his lap.

 

“What the _Hell_ , Blaise!” Hermione shrieked. She slammed the door between them and flew through her usually lengthy shower routine and dried herself, helping herself to Fred’s pink dressing gown. She looked at her clothes and sighed, incinerating them with a wave of her wand. They were beyond hope.

 

That done, she blew into the bedroom where Blaise remained, flicking casually through a novel.

 

“How have you been, lovely?” he drawled without raising his eyes from the page.

As Hermione plopped herself next to him she reached over to turn his book to the front cover to see if it was one she was familiar with.

 

She nodded absently, mentally adding the book to her ever-growing list of ‘to read.’ “I’m alright. I’ll have to apologise to Fred. I bit his head off again.”

 

“For obvious reasons,” Blaise acknowledged dryly.

 

Hermione smiled, standing to rummage through Fred’s drawers. “Yes. But I was thinking about something else and then I got drenched. Not Fred’s fault I wasn’t fast enough with a shield.”

 

Blaise closed his book with a snap. “Want to talk about it?” he asked.

 

“Nah,” Hermione shot him a small smile. In truth, she had been thinking about _him_ . She was thrilled that he and Fred had rekindled their relationship - even better that it wasn’t at the expense of the one _she_ had with Fred. Unfortunately, ever since she had seen Fred kiss Blaise for the first time, it was all she could think about. She wasn’t jealous, no.

 

Much worse.

 

She was _intrigued._

 

She returned to the bathroom to dress, this time hiding behind the open door so she could continue talking. “How long have you been up here?”

 

Blaise sighed. “ _All_ day. Fred was in a mood this morning, so I thought I’d better hang around.”

 

“Really? And you’ve stayed trapped in this room all day of your own volition?” She yanked on Fred’s old quidditch tracksuit pants and his threadbare Beater T-shirt.

 

Blaise didn’t answer immediately. “Well…”  

 

Hermione poked her head out of the door, tying a knot in the hem of the over-long shirt. “What do you mean _well?_ ”

 

Blaise raised a hand. Hermione heard the clink of-- “are those _handcuffs?”_

 

Blaise shrugged unapologetically. “I told you he was in a mood.”

 

On silver handcuff was attached to Blaise’s wrist, the other to the decorative headboard.

 

Hermione’s face heated. “He seemed fine when he came down this morning.”

 

Balise rattled the handcuffs. “You’re welcome.” He shot her a cheeky smirk.

 

Hermione melted a little — oh, that smile. Blaise Zabini was a good looking man. Shorter than Fred, stocky and tanned. The complete opposite to Fred, really. Yet she found them both spellbindingly attractive. How awkward, finding your boyfriend’s boyfriend just as enticing as him.

 

The door clicked open as Fred entered the room. “In bed with my boyfriend, Hermione?” he joked as he leant over her to kiss them both, then flopping onto their legs.

 

“What’ve I missed?” he asked, snuggling his head onto Blaise’s lap.

 

“Granger was wondering about these.” Blaise rattled the handcuffs again.

 

Fred smirked mischievously. “Oops.”

 

Hermione shrugged. She was used to it by now.

 

They gossiped for a while, until their rumbling stomachs reminded them that it was long past dinner time. Blaise was released from the cuffs and dressed while Fred and Hermione argued over which takeaway to order.

 

Over dinner the discussed the shop’s new products and George’s holiday abroad before coming back to the problem of the exploding potion. After a solid hour of arguing, Blaise ended up silencing the other two, saying, “why not just come to the Manor? I’m sure I have some books that will address those problems.”

 

Hermione’s pulse jumped- it wasn’t often Blaise had anyone over to his family home, and the library was legendary among anyone who loved research. Butterflies raced through her stomach. A library she could visit that compared to Hogwarts own!

 

With an agreement to meet at the shop the next day, Hermione left the flat to return to her own. Sometimes it was hard to leave them, but what she assumed they were doing provided excellent fantasy fodder.

 

Hermione showered once again, this time with her own shower gel and at a much more leisurely pace than earlier. She imbibed in a quick Daydream Charm, altered to induce pleasant dreams before falling straight to sleep, dreaming of expansive libraries and naked men.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**14 November 2001**

 

The next day, Hermione followed Fred through the floo to Blaise’s house. He led her through a maze of corridors around the stately building, joking “I assume you’ll take the tour _after_ we’ve visited the library.” He grabbed her hand and swung it with his. “It’s like a date!”

 

Hermione laughed, but it was true. She was desperate to get into that library. She had _dreamed_ about that library, horrified that so much knowledge was kept locked away in a library hardly anyone had access to.

 

Although focused on her ultimate goal, Hermione was taking in every part of the building. “Would you have guessed I didn’t know what to wear?” she asked Fred, craning her neck to look at the painted ceilings.

 

“We’re going to a library, love,” Fred grinned. “It’s really a date. And even if it was, I wouldn’t care if you were naked,” he winked.

 

“No!” Hermione laughed and slowed her pace. “I mean, for a visit to a place like this.” She indicated the fancy artwork on the walls and the clearly expensive decor with a wave of her hand.

 

Fred paused and looked at her closely. “You do look a bit dressy.” He made her spin in a  circle. She certainly was more dressed up than usual. Instead of jeans, she wore a skirt, instead of a T-shirt, she was buttoned into a light blouse. Oddly, she was even wearing heels.

 

“Definitely too dressy for just me and Blaise. What’s going on?” he frowned. “You only dress up when you’re worried. Are you alright?”

 

Hermione smiled wryly. “Nothing, it’s silly.”

 

Fred looked at her intently. “Really, what’s wrong?”

 

“Noth--” she caught herself before lying. “I’m jealous.” Seeing the aghast look on Fred’s face, Hermione rushed on- “not of Blaise! I love that you have Blaise, you’ve been so happy and everything’s working well between the three of us as it is-”  

 

Fred peered into her eyes. “So...” he encouraged, pulling her to sit on one of the hard-backed chairs that lined the fancy hallway.

 

“So, I-” Hermione was bright red by now, her voice stuttering. “I understand why you love Blaise, and I like him a lot and I think about what it would be like to be with the both of you since we’re all together all the time anyway but I know Blaise isn’t interested-”

 

Fred burst into laughter. “Not interested? Oh, Hermione, you are _clueless._ Not to spoil the surprise, but he was going to ask you on a date today - with my blessing-slash-encouragement, might I add.”

 

Hermione’s mouth gaped. She could see the earnestness in his eyes behind the laughter.

 

Fred wrapped his arms around her. “Cheer up love! It’ll all work out!” He held her closely, lifting her so her feet dangled from the ground, twisting and swishing her around until she laughed and pushed him away.

 

“Enough! To the library!” she shoved at him until he started walking again.  

 

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, where Blaise was curled up at one end of a couch reading.

 

He rose to greet the pair, complimenting Hermione’s shoes and kissing Fred firmly on the lips. Hermione was only half paying attention, utterly consumed by the shelves upon shelves of books as Blaise gave Hermione a brief tour, noting the sections she should avoid due to their less than savoury nature.

 

The men watched fondly as she wandered off, setting her notebooks and pens ( _“They’re easier to use than quills and parchment for research, Fred!”)_ up on the old-fashioned desk in the corner.

 

Fred offered to help, but was sent to join Blaise on the couch, far away enough to not interfere with her quickly organised gameplan, but close enough that they could bounce ideas off each other if need be.

 

Time quickly ticked away, Hermione happily in her element, surrounded by books stacked haphazardly around the edge of the desk. Her hair began to escape its tie and frizzed around her as she stuck pens in and pulled them out as needed.

 

Fred wrapped his arm tighter around his boyfriend, muttering quietly, “this throws me back to Hogwarts. Remember when we used to meet up in the library for tutoring?”

 

“You mean, when we told people you were behind in potions and we were really meeting in the library and snogging behind the shelves?” Blaise nudged Fred in the ribs.

 

“That too,” Fred snickered. “No, I meant, when we’d meet in the library and make fun of her to distract people from how cute we thought she was.”

 

“Oh, _those_ days.”

 

“She’s interested you know. Literally told me so right before we walked in here.” Fred nuzzled Blaise’s neck.

 

The two men dozed on the couch, knowing that they weren’t needed for this part of the process.

 

Finally, Hermione found what she was looking for. She banged the reference book on the table next to the boys, waking them from their snooze.

 

“Found it!” she crowed and dropped down next to Blaise. “Just needs Gillywater. Dilutes it enough for me to remove.” She took a large sip of whiskey from Fred’s nearby glass in celebration. “So you can take me out tomorrow night to celebrate,” she pointed at Blaise.

 

* * *

 

**15 November 2001**

 

Hermione was fretting around the house, throwing clothes here and there. Fred, reclining on her bed, was laughing hysterically. “Is this what you were like before our first date?”

 

“No!” Hermione snapped.

 

Fred raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yes.” She muttered miserably, shoulders slumped.

 

Fred snorted and rose, sliding his arms loosely around her waist. “Love, Blaise wouldn’t care if you turned up looking like a troll. He thinks you’re amazing, just as you are. You’ve known each other for ages, Hermione, you’re overthinking it.”

 

Hermione shrugged out of Fred’s arms and sat on the bed. “A lot could go wrong, Fred. And I’m scared of what you’ll think, in the end.”

 

“Why?” Fred asked, brows creased. “My boyfriend taking my girlfriend out on a date? Seems like a freaking brilliant idea, I wish you’d thought of it earlier.” He settled next to her on the bed. “Besides, _you_ asked him out, right?”

 

“Spur of the moment!” Hermione exclaimed. “And, because, what if he doesn’t enjoy the date? Or I like him better than you? Or it turns out we’re ruining our friendship?”

 

Fred burst into laughter. “What I think you'll find,” he began, eyes dancing, “is you’ll be perfect for each other.” He grabbed a nearby dress and began to zip her into it. “We already know you both have excellent taste in partners.” He turned her around to gaze seriously in her eyes. “Hermione, I truly believe that the three of us will be amazing together. You just have to get through your first date.”

 

Hermione smiled wanly at Fred. “Sure,” she agreed. “Just the first date. I’ve done that before and look what a great boyfriend I got. One that’ll let me have another boyfriend.”

 

Fred snorted. “Not any boyfriend, just Blaise.” He noticed that despite the fact she’d rallied, her hands were still slightly shaking. “You’ll be fine, love.”

 

With a wave of his wand, Hermione’s hair and makeup were refreshed, and it was time for her to leave.

 

“Now, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he trilled and threw a handful of powder into the flames.

  
  
“But there’s nothing you wouldn’t do!” Hermione protested.

 

“Exactly!” Fred winked. “Be home by eleven… A.M.” he blew a kiss and she disappeared in a shower of green flames.

 

Blaise was waiting for her at the restaurant. Hermione was relieved that he looked just as nervous as she felt.

 

“Hi,” Hermione said awkwardly.

 

“Hi,” he replied.

 

They looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. “Oh gosh, this is ridiculous!” Hermione laughed. Blaise led her to their table. “Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?” she shook her head, still giggling.

 

Blaise laughed again. “Well, you look beautiful. I’m jealous of everybody in the room.”

 

“I should, Fred chose it,” Hermione wrinkled her nose.

 

They chatted away easily for the rest of the evening until a waiter sidled up to Blaise to tell him that the restaurant was closing for the night.

 

They opted to take a walk, strolling down the quietening streets, still talking. “I thought this would be weird,” Hermione said. “Instead, it’s been lovely.”

 

“‘Course it has,” Blaise smirked. “Nothing’s really changed, Granger. We go out without Fred all the time. The only difference was that we called this one a ‘first date.’”

 

He side-along apparated her to the door of her flat. “There’s another small difference,” he drawled, looking down at her. “I’ve been dreading the thought of our first kiss,” he mused. “Because I want it so very much. And _this,_ Hermione, is something that will change us.”

 

Hermione couldn’t answer, too busy staring up into Blaise’s eyes. The air was cold around them, and she shivered as she noticed the flecks of black in the green of his eyes, the way his long lashes framed them. She admired the strong line of his jaw- she’d always found him attractive, even when she wasn’t meant to, but from this new vantage point, where she was _encouraged_ to, she could have stared all day. She let her gaze wander hungrily over his face, and when she looked into his eyes again, his expression was intense. For a moment, Hermione thought that he wouldn’t close the distance, but before she could say anything, he dropped his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately. His mouth was so warm in the chill of the air, his lips soft and intense. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Hermione arched into him with a low moan.

 

There was a _snap!_ and they both looked up to see Fred in the doorway with a camera in his hands. “First snog, check!” he teased and they entered the flat together, where they spent time telling Fred about their date and exploring all the different ways three people could kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**9 December 2001**

 

Fred had closed the shop and was now climbing the stairs, ready for dinner and bed. He paused, however, at the sound of moaning coming from his bedroom. He tiptoed up the remaining few steps and found Hermione straddling Blaise’s lap, mouths fused, bodies pressed tightly to each other.

 

He enjoyed the view for a moment - he had dreamed of this, of course, what man with a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend wouldn’t? But the fact it was happening still blew his mind. He watched, imagination running wild, as Hermione began to rolled her hips against Blaise’s. He strolled into the bedroom, dropping his robes on the floor and slid behind Hermione, also straddling Blaise's lap,  pressing his mouth to her neck and biting gently.

 

“Hello, loves,” he licked a path down the side of Hermione's neck. “I’d ask if you missed me, but I’m guessing the answer’s no.” he leaned over Hermione to take Blaise’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

 

Hermione wriggled out from between the men, and knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him hard against her. He groaned in response, low in his throat as Hermione pressed her body as close as she could. She breathed in Fred's unique smell, citrus and something woodsy combined with the whisky he and Blaise had sipped just before closing up the shop. Her hands roamed over his body, gripping harder and softer as her body heated. “Always miss you,” she muttered, biting at his lips.

 

Fred divested Hermione of her blouse, and dropped it on the floor, revealing a lace bra. He ran his hands over her hips to her waist, tracing the edges. The sound of Hermione's moan was swallowed by Fred's mouth, Blaise groaning from where he was reclining against the headboard, “so fucking hot.”

 

Fred spun Hermione, remaining kneeling behind her, kissing her neck and shoulders, leaving red marks as he sucked gently on her skin. “Look at Blaise, Hermione,” he whispered, “can you see how much he wants you? How could you not have realised?”

 

Fred was demanding, not the gentle coaxing Hermione usually experienced. He didn't give an inch, every move he made was dominating, full of fire. She finally understood why Blaise was more than happy to remain handcuffed to the bed all day. Fred had never been like this with her- he was always loving, overwhelming with gentleness rather than the intensity she was experiencing now.

 

Hermione's head dropped back, but she retained eye contact with Blaise. He was panting slightly, biting his lower lip, eyes hot. His hands were clenching and unclenching on his knees. Hermione wanted that resolve broken. “Kiss me,” she begged, and he was on her like a shot, pressing her back hard against Fred’s chest. He kissed her desperately, like she was all he’d ever wanted.

 

He paused for a second, cheeky glint in his eye. “Want to play a game, Freddie?” he asked, his voice deep with arousal.

 

“What kind of game, love?” Fred was divesting Hermione of the rest of her clothing, leaving her completely naked. He waved his wand and suddenly he was naked too. Hermione’s eyes roamed over his fit body. When did the room get so hot?

 

Fred must have been reading Blaise’s mind, because he gave a slight nod, and without hesitating, Blaise had him handcuffed to the bed and locked in a punishing kiss. “This is what you wanted, right? Enjoy, love.”

 

Blaise, still dressed, turned around and pulled Hermione off the bed and hard into the wall, pressing desperate kisses to her mouth. She moaned loudly, returning the kiss enthusiastically, grinning against his mouth when she heard Fred groan quietly.

 

She pulled back from Blaise’s lips enough to ask, “isn’t this what you wanted? Blaise and I together?”

 

Fred was yanking on the cuffs now, they must have been snogging for longer than she realised. “Yes, _with me!_ ” he snapped. “I’ve changed my mind! Get these _off_ me, Blaise!”

 

Blaise just laughed. “Don’t worry,” he dropped his head and traced Hermione’s ear with his tongue. “This is his fantasy. One he explained to me in great, great detail,” he ran his hands to her backside, squeezing roughly. She moaned, and it was echoed by Fred, whose blatantly hard cock agreed with Blaise’s assessment of the situation. He kept her against the wall, murmuring the exact details in her ear, making her burn hotter and hotter. She was so wet it was almost unbearable by now, but she supposed that fulfilling Fred’s fantasy would fulfil one of her own too.

 

Hermione dropped to her knees, throwing a cheeky smile at Fred while tugging Blaise’s pants down. She caught his erection in her hand, Blaise moaning as she pumped slowly from the base, thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip. She lowered her mouth to the thick shaft, flicking her tongue along the underside, before enveloping the tip with her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. Blaise moaned louder, dropping his hands to her head, guiding her to the pace he liked. Hermione dropped her hand to his balls, tugging gently as he began to thrust harder into her mouth. She shot a look to Fred and moaned. “Yes, Hermione, perfect,” Blaise panted. He pulled away from her hot mouth, yanking her up by the hair to share a dirty kiss, emphasising it for Fred’s sake. He pushed her down alongside their boyfriend, positioning her so that he would be able to see what Blaise was going to do next.

Hermione was almost wriggling in excitement - she had never considered herself an exhibitionist, but she was _really_ enjoying this. She gasped as Blaise vanished her clothes away and pulled her legs wide. “Can you see how wet she is, Fred?” he asked. “I think she likes it when you’re tied up.”

 

Hermione ran a desperate hand down Fred’s side. “I’m so wet, Blaise, please!” she whispered. Fred yanked at the handcuffs. “Don’t wait.”

 

Blaise ran a finger down her wet slit, and she shuddered. “Love, I want him to hear you. _He_ wants to hear you.” Blaise replaced his finger with his tongue and Hermione arched off the bed. He set to work, experimenting with his fingers and tongue until he found the combination Hermione seemed to like, her quiet moans increasing in volume, and her hips rocking harder into his mouth. He paused to slide a finger into her wet heat, then two, then a third. “You like, that, don’t you?” he asked. “The way my fingers stretch you out.”

 

“Oh, my God, yes,” Hermione panted. “Please, fuck me, Blaise.”

 

Never one to deny a lady, Blaise wordlessly shoved his hard cock into Hermione’s wet heat.

The two groaned together, setting a frenzied pace. Fred yanked hard on the handcuffs again, surely bruising his wrists, as Hermione shrieked and shuddered, and Blaise groaned long and loud, collapsing next to her on the bed, leaving one hand running over Hermione’s body, gently tweaking a nipple at random intervals.

 

Fred, tired of waiting, wordlessly _and_ wandlessly vanished the handcuffs. He took a moment to kiss Hermione urgently before sheathing himself within her, matching the pace Blaise had previously set. Hermione raked her nails down Fred’s back and bit at his shoulder until she came again with a moan, sending Fred over the edge with a string of inventive curse words.

 

Fred took a moment to catch his breath before crawling over to Blaise with a grin. “Let’s make this night last _forever._ ” He began to lick a path down Blaise’s chest.

 

And with a wave of his hand, Hermione was caught in the handcuffs.

 

“Your turn, love.”

  
  



End file.
